The Chibi and the Wrench
by Martson
Summary: Winry trys to remember why he wanted to be an automail mechanic, Ed X Winry


Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, wish I did, but I don't.

The Chibi and the Wrench

"Bye Ed, don't forget to bring me the stuff on the list the next time you come back to Risemboul" Winry said, waving goodbye as the Elric brothers headed down the path, heading to the train station to get back to Eastern, to get sent on yet another mission by that 'manipulative, overbearing jerk' Colonel Roy Mustang.

Ed looked down at the list and saw the total price at the bottom.

Chrome tipped drill – $60,000

Silver plated wrench – $25,000

Imported Rush Valley Screwdriver set – $100,000

High iron Fibre densitywire wool - $25,000

Imported Lior oil – $40,000

Imported high grade Xing medicinal herbs – $50,000

Total - $300,000.

Ed faceplanted

" $300,000! ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT'S NEARLY A MONTHS PAY!" he yelled, not realising his chibi lungs were big enough to carry the sound of his voice to Winry.

"If you feel that way then you don't have tog et them, I'll just have to make do with seconds rate equipment the next time I'm fixing your automail"

"$50,000 FOR HERBS! WHADYA USE HERBS FOR WHEN YA ONLY FIX AUTOMAIL!" Ed yelled, Alphonse quickly edged away from Ed, fearful of Winrys wrench.

"They're for grandma Pinako, she's got a bad back and the herbs help, it's not my fault if your pay comes up a little _short_" she replied, calmly, however, Ed, was anything but calm.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD HITCH A RIDE ON AN AMOEBA! WHY'D YOU BECOME AN AUTOMAIL MECHANIC IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YA JUST TREAT ME LIKE A HUMAN BANK ACCOUNT!"

Al noticed the vein in Winrys temple pulsing as her face turned red with rage, she grabbed a nearby wrench and sent it spinning through the air like a discus. Ed ducked and it sailed over his head, but the wrench came spinning back like a metal boomerang and struck Alphonses head with an almighty clang and ricocheted off, hitting the back of Eds head with perfect aim, the miniscule alchemist dropped like a a stone.

"ItwasnicetoseeyouagainWinrybutwe'dbettergetgoingbye" Al said quickly, gathering up Ed and taking off at breakneck speed to the train station, his head ringing like a bell, fearful of further wench attacks.

Winry retrieved a wrench and headed inside. She sighed and set the wrench down on the table. Aunt Pinako stuck her head through the wall.

"Winry, Major Talon Axel's returned for his tune up, can you take care of it? I need to rest my back"

"Sure thing Auntie" Winry said, picking up the wrench and heading trough to the room where the two Rockbells had given Ed his automail five years before.

"How's the hand been Major Axel?" the blond state alchemist held it up, the metal glistening in the light.

"Not bad, this is top quality automail, I'm glad I came to you" he said as he rested it on a small table. Winry smiled as she began checking the bolts and mechanisms.

"Looks like you've been looking after this hand, unlike another alchemist I could mention" she replied dryly as she began tightening a few of the bolts with the screwdriver Ed had bought her when she'd first visited him and Al in Central.

"Yea, I heard your argument with Fullmetal as I came to the shop"

"You did?"

"Well, there might've been a few people on the other side of the village who didn't hear it. He's got a big mouth for someone so small" Winry nodded.

"Why did you become an automail mechanic anyway?" Winry tightened a bolt a little too tight and the alchemist cried out in pain.

"Sorry. I guess I wanted to be like my parents, they were doctors who helped people. I guess I'm kinda following in their footsteps in a different way."

"Any other reason?"

"I've always wanted to help people, my mom and dad were my hero's when I was a kid, how they saved lives with medicine instead of wrecking them with alchemy. No offense" she added quickly, remembering she was treating a state alchemist.

"Grandma Pinako showed me that I could help people with automail, to give them back limbs they'd lost and help them get their lives back on track. The Major put his coat back on and stood to go.

"You sure Elric's automail wasn't the reason you became a mechanic, so you could keep fixing it and he'd need to keep coming back to you?" he said, smilingly cockily. He quickly regretted his words when Winry clutched her wrench again.

"Err, if that's all I'll be going, this should cover the check up and don't worry, I'll se myself out" Talon said, quickly placing a wad of money on the small table and running for his life to the door, narrowly missing a wrench that caught the door frame.

'Damm Roy, he set me up, I'll kill him when I get back to Eastern' he thought angrily as he entered the street, headed to the train station.

Back in the shop Winry finished putting her tools away and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small envelope. She emptied the contents into her hand, it was a photo of Ed and a single screw, the ton he'd used to escape from Barry the Chopper. She clutched the screw and the photo to her chest. Aunt Pinako was watching her through the half closed door.

"I think it might have, I think it just might have" she said, smiling


End file.
